Real Sooth
by DUO-MRF
Summary: Don't try to be different, just be good... Because now-a-days, being good is enough to be different... :)


**A/N…**

Roop, finally yar this is yours a veryyy late birthday gift… Pata nahin ab yeh kaisa hai but jaisa bhi hai aap ko issi sy kaam chilana ho ga ab, hehe… ;) ;) Love you a lot dear, stay blessed… :-* :)

Friends, this story is referred towards the CID episode, "Abhijeet in COMA…" and is set after the episode got ended and here I included the event of Dewali too, you know na my strange experiments, hehe… ;) ;)

An apology from my side in advance if any of my word will hurt anyone…

Regards…

DUO-MRF…

* * *

><p><span>DUO's Home…<span>

Its night time and Daya could be seen busy inside the kitchen while making coffee with off mood, looking really serious while Abhijeet was present in the lounge, while watching news, oops not watching news but watching Daya time to time from corner of his eyes while posing to watch the TV screen… When seeing Daya, ready with coffee, Abhijeet instantly turned his gaze towards the screen looking really engrossed while hearing the news when Daya after coming there, placed his coffee mug on the table and himself was about to move in his room when…

Abhijeet while clearing his throat: Daya…! (Daya shot a fiery glance over him and Abhijeet hurriedly…) Biscuits…?

Daya with the same angry expressions moved inside the kitchen and soon returned while grabbing a biscuit jar and placed that hardly on table in front of Abhijeet and left from there when…

Abhijeet pitifully while looking at the table: Sahab ny shaid tumhien maira srr samjh lia tabhi… (And jerked his head while taking out a biscuit and talking to himself as…) Aik tou itni mushkil sy itny time baad koe day off mila hai lekin iss k iss nakhry ki wajah sy kal ki puri chutti brbad ho jaye gi… Kuch tou sochna ho ga, iss ka mood tou theek kerna hi ho ga, lekin kaisy…

And while shuffling channels he kept thinking any plan when stopped seeing Mr. Beans were airing on one channel… Getting an idea, he intentionally increased the volume and got what he expected, after less than a minute Daya came there but did what he did not expect…

Daya angrily took remote from his hand and mute the volume with: Ager logon ko oncha sunae daina shuru ho jaye tou hearing-aid lagana shuru ker daini chahiye, na k pura ghar srr py uthana chahiye, hunh…

And he left from there with same frustrated angry look, leaving Abhijeet in extreme shock with open mouth behind… Abhijeet coming back from his shock, placed the remote frustratedly on sofa and stood up to move in Daya's room and after entering inside, found him reading a book while Daya felt his presence well but continued ignoring him…

Abhijeet stepped ahead and while standing beside Daya, annoyingly: Daya tujhy takleef kya hai haan…? Jb sy case khatam hua hai tu mairy sy baat tou ker nahin raha ulta faltu k nakhry dikhae ja raha hai mujhy… (Daya shooting an angry glance on him, again turned his gaze towards his book in frustration when Abhijeet in anger, pulled out the book from his hands with…) Daya mairy saber ka imtihan mtt ly, faltu mein pitt jaye ga tu mairy hathon…

Daya angrily while standing: Acha yani k ghalti bhi tum karo aur charhai bhi tum hi karo, haan…?

Abhijeet jerked his head with: Easi bhi kya ghalti…

Daya cutting him with: Acha yani k tumhien tumhari ghalti, ghalti lagti hi nahin hai… Aik tou pehly uss goli k samny aa gaye, phir hospital bed py aaram kerny pohanch gaye aur mujhy kya bataya k bhai sahab COMA mein hain… (Angrily looked at him with…) Itna bara jhoot bola mujh sy, itni bari baat chupae tum ny aur keh rahy ho k koe ghalti hi nahin ki, haan…

Abhijeet trying to defend himself: Main ny kuch nahin kia hai, mujhy tou sir ny…

Daya cut him teasingly with: Haan aur tum tou bohut achy bach'chy ho na js ny aaj tk sir k order sy bahir ja k kuch kia hi nahin hai, hai na…

Abhijeet annoyingly: Daya ab tu yeh apna tanz band ker acha… Ghalti ho gae mujh sy maaf bhi ker dy ab…

Daya frustratedly: Tum ny maafi mangi kb…?

Abhijeet shocked with: Kya…?

Daya coldly looked at him with: Kya nahin Abhi, maafi… Chalo jaldi sy achy tareeky sy sorry bolo mujhy…

Abhijeet angrily: Jagti aankhon sy khawab daikhta reh tu, wasey bhi khawab daikhny mein tax nahin aata, hunh…

And he turned to move out when Daya from behind: Soch lo Abhi, kal Dewali hai tum apny sath sath mairi Dewali bhi kharab kerwao gy…

Abhijeet in frustration looked at him with: Main tairi iss black-mailing mein bilkul nahin phasny wala, mujhy sir ny mana kia tha aur plan k successful hony k liye mujhy yeh kerna para tou maafi ks baat ki haan…

Daya angrily while coming in front of him with: Acha aur tumhary iss plan k chakkr mein main jo itna preshan, itna disturb raha, uss ka koe ehsas nahin hai kya tumhien…

Abhijeet furiously: Acha mairy baap ly… (While joining hands frustratedly…) Maaf ker dy mujhy tu, ker dy yeh ehsan mairy srr py, pagal kahin ka…

And he moved out from there in frustration while Daya kept standing there angrily while grumbling a lot when after few minutes, he too came out from his room directly made his way in Abhijeet's room where he found him busy with files…

Abhijeet while noticing him, angrily: Khabardar Daya jo koe ulti farmaish ki tou…

Daya trying to look as much innocent as he could with: Abhi hum dinner py kahan ja rahy hain…?

Abhijeet shocked with: Matlab…? (Angrily…) Tu ny ab tk khana nahin banaya…? (Daya shook his head calmly… Abhijeet frustratedly…) Tou tu itni dair sy kitchen mein kya ker raha tha haan…?

Daya casually: Time pass… (Received glare from Abhijeet so elaborated his statement with…) Main naraz tha na tou…

Abhijeet cutting him in warn tone while standing with: Daya sudhar ja tu warna kisi din bohut bura pitty ga tu mairy hathon, bata raha hun main, samjha…?

Daya annoyingly murmured: Jaisy main tou drr hi jaon ga na iss ki inn khali kholi dhamkiyon sy, hunh… (And then in audible sound while coming outside behind Abhijeet…) Kitchen check kerny ka koe faida nahin kyun k ghar py kuch nahin para… (Abhijeet turned towards him in shock plus anger while he shrugged his shoulders with…) Tumhari itni tension thi tou mujhy dihan hi nahin raha…

Abhijeet sternly: Tum regularly khana nahin khaty thy kya Daya…?

Daya cleared his throat with: Maira woh matlab thori tha, matlab ghar py hota hi nahin tha na zada tou bahir hi…

Abhijeet looking really angry and frustrated: Chabi ly k aao, main bahir wait ker raha hun…

Daya smiled broadly while giving him a node and Abhijeet moved outside with disappointed look where soon joined by Daya, who sat on driving seat after locking the main door and then the two drove off from there…

Daya excitedly: Boss kahan jaien…?

Abhijeet drily: Jahan dil karey…

Daya making annoyed face: Abhi naraz main tha tum sy yar tum nahin…

Abhijeet looked at him angrily with: Jo marzi mein aaye kerty raho aur ab chup ho k baitho, samjhy…

Daya jerked his head in frustration with: Abhi, yar main regularly khana khata tha na, tum Freddy sy pouch laina beshak…

Abhijeet in calm tone: Daya zara car side py lagana… (Daya obeyed him confusingly and then looked at him questionably… Abhijeet in straight tone while looking in his eyes…) Tum regular khana khaty thy kya…? (Daya shocked and unintentionally and instantly moved his gaze away… Abhijeet sighed deeply with…) Daya yaad rakhna k mujhy tumhary barey mein kuch bhi pouchny k liye kisi aur ki gawahi ki zarort nahin perti kabhi…

Daya with down head: I am sorry Boss lekin promise zada irregular nahin tha aur aagy sy itna bhi nahin hun ga pak'ka…

Abhijeet looked at him and in warn tone: Tumhary liye acha bhi yehi ho ga Daya… (Daya nodded assuringly while Abhijeet added calmly…) Woh jo naya restaurant khula hai Andheri mein, wahin chalo…

Daya in broad smile while giving him a tight hug: Thank you Boss… You are simply great… (While separating and starting the Quails again…) Iss sari tension mein main tou bhool hi gaya tha uss restaurant ko, shukr hai tum ny yaad kerwa dia…

Abhijeet teasingly: Wasey yeh baat tou et'tihas mein aaye gi k Daya sahab kisi restaurant ko bhool gaye, nahin…?

Daya angrily: Aur sath yeh bhi likha aaye ga k uss ka karen ussi ka bara bhai tha js ny apny plan k liye uss bechary masoom bach'chy ko itna preshan kia, hunh…

Abhijeet while stressing: 45 saal ka bach'cha…?

Daya annoyingly: Tum sy phir bhi chota hi hun acha aur haan dinner kerny k baad beach py chalien gy bs done ho gaya…

Abhijeet instantly in shock: Aby kaisy done ho gaya, main ny approve kb kia…?

Daya coldly: Tumhari taraf sy main ny ker dia, bs khatam baat…

Abhijeet frustratedly: Tu pagal hai Daya, purey ka pura pagal…

Daya coldly: Bari khushi hue apny barey mein tumhary itny achy vichar jaan ker… (And then excitedly…) Wasey Boss sach mein kitny dinon baad aaj hum ekathy beach py jaien gy na warna tou main akela hi hota tha…

Abhijeet silently: Tum beach py kafi jaty ho gy na…?

Daya undeliberately: Haan… (And then realizing his answer, while trying to make-up with…) Wasey itna bhi zada nahin jata tha bs easey hi free time mein kabhi kabhi… (Jerked his head with…) Kya yar Abhi, kitna bore ker rahy ho tum bhi aaj, koe mazey ki baat karo na yar…

Abhijeet with raised eye-brow: Maslen kaisi mazey ki baat…?

Daya after glancing over him in shock: Ab tumhien yeh bhi explain kerna parey ga… (Carelessly…) Khair choro, main tumhien batata hun mazeydar si baat, tum bs khamoshi sy sunty raho, theek…?

Abhijeet smilingly: Tujhy na bolon ga tou tu chup ho jaye ga kya…?

Daya shook his head with: Nahin… Acha khair suno aur bolna nahin beech mein, maira tampon toot jaye ga… (Taking deep breath, he started…) Jn dinon tum hospital mein thy na tb easey hi aik rooz beach py gaya tha main, pata nahin ks dihan mein tha k mujhy pata hi nahin chala aur aik bach'cha maira pocket-purse ly urra…

Abhijeet exclaimed in shock: Kya…? Tairi jaib ktt gae…?

Daya looking him in angrily: Mana kia tha na beech mein nahin bolna, sara tampon kharab ker dia tum ny, jao main nahin sunata aagy, hunh…

Abhijeet annoyingly murmured: Jaisy pehly bara mairy kehny py suna raha tha… (And then in audible sound while surrendering…) Acha theek hai ab nahin bolta, khush…?

Daya in warn tone: Ab ager beech mein boly na, phir nahin sunao ga, acha…? (Abhijeet nodded in assurance while hiding his smile when a smile crept on Daya's lips and then his annoyed voice raised as…) Oho lekin main tha kahan, mujhy tou…

Abhijeet while helping him: Beach py jb tairi jaib ktt gae…

Daya giving him frustrated look: Yaad aa gaya hai mujhy, tumhien itny mazey ly ly k yaad dilany ki zarort nahin hai, acha… (While stopping him to say further, added…) Baihr daikh lo, restaurant aa gaya hai… (Pointing finger towards him, in warn tone…) Aur khabardar jo ander itna cheekh cheekh k boli yeh baat tou, samjhy…

Abhijeet innocently: Yehi k tairi pocket ktt gae…?

Daya looked at him in extreme anger with: Abhi ager tum ny dobara bola na yeh kisi k bhi samny tou kasam sy bohut buri tarhan paish aaon ga main, acha…

Abhijeet enjoying his anger: Maslen, kya karien gy aap…?

Daya frustratedly: Gala dab'ba dun ga tumhara, bs khush, ab bahir aao, mujhy bhook lg rahi hai…

Saying so he moved out from the Quails with same angry-annoyed look while Abhijeet also followed him while having a naughty smile on his lips…

After entering inside, DUO got seated on a corner table in a comparatively quiet and less crowded place… When the waiter went after taking their order…

Abhijeet while trying to look really innocent: Haan tou Daya tum ny bataya hi nahin k phir tumhari jaib katny k baad…

Daya cut him instantly with: Shhh chup karo… (While looking around…) Kisi ny suun lia tou…? (Looked at Abhijeet in anger who was really trying hard to suppress his laughter while looking at Daya's fear and tension…) Wasey bhi pocket mein nahin tha purse, key chain aur mobile k sath, side py rakha hua tha… (Once again confirming no one is present around who could hear their conversation, relieved a relax sigh with…) Mujhy na tumhien kuch batana hi nahin chahiye tha, dushman ho tum mairy sb sy barey… Shukr hai yahan py koe tha nahin warna mairy sarey image ka band baja daity tum, hunh…

Abhijeet teasingly: Wasey jaan sakta hun kya k sahab k khayal mein sahab ka image kaisa hai…?

Meanwhile their order got served and while connecting their conversation from where it got interrupted…

Daya proudly: A handsome, dashing and over-intelligent CID cop…

Abhijeet stressed with: Wasey Daya maira khayal hai tu ny intelligent extra laga dia, khali over tk bhi theek tha…

Daya looked at him furiously with: Tum tou na bola hi mtt karo, itny jealous ho tum mairi personality sy k koe hdd nahin…

Abhijeet calmly: Thank you for the compliment ab bata rahy ho ya phir pouchon…?

Daya annoyingly while placing the fork hardly: Aik tou yahan koe sakoon sy khana bhi nahin khany diata…

Abhijeet in relax tone: Beach py chalny tk wait ker sakta hun wasey main…

Daya while grabbing the fork again: Bara ehsan ho ga aap ka, hunh…

And they started eating again while Abhijeet nodding disappointingly, started talking with him on casual topics when after paying the bill, DUO left the hotel and went on beach and got seated on sea-shore, bare footed, feeling the tides touching their feet…

Daya while looking at the tides, silently: Main ny thori dair baad easey hi side py daikha tou wahan purse nahin tha, itni tension ho gae mujhy lekin shukr hai uss mein aik tracker para tha, jo main ny agly din mairy informer Harsh ko daina tha, ussy aik khatarnak kaam py bhaija hai main ny khair jaldi sy utha k Quails sy laptop ly k check karon purse ki location lekin pata hai Boss jb main Quails tk aaya tou aik bach'cha wahin Quails k paas hi khara mairy purse k sath kuch ker raha tha aur woh itna engross tha apny kaam mein k uss mairy aany ka pata tk nahin chala aur main ny uss bach'chy ko ja lia…

**Flash-Back…**

Daya while reaching there got confused seeing the boy trying to fix the purse in the Quails's wiper but because of his short height was unable to do so although trying hard…

Daya while calling him: Yeh kya rahy ho tum…?

Boy turned towards him with jerk and seeing him standing there, got hell afraid and instantly tried to run from there while throwing the purse there when Daya hurriedly stopped him, by grabbing him from his arm…

The boy pleadingly: Saab mujhy maaf ker doo, jany doo mujhy… (While grabbing the purse from the sand forwarded it towards Daya with…) Yeh lo, yeh apna batwa [Purse…] rakh lo… (While taking out a fifty rupee note from his tore pocket…) Yeh lo, main ny sirf yeh lia tha chahy tou apna batwa khol k daikh lo lekin mujhy jany doo, mairi choti behen maira intizar ker rahi hai, uss ka aur koe bhi nahin hai, mujhy chor doo saab, jany doo…

And he started crying while still trying to free himself from Daya's grip who was standing there looking really silent and upset after seeing that crying boy and the crumpled note present on his palm…

Daya in composed tone: Daikho pehly tum rona band karo aur mujhy batao k tumhara naam kya hai, koun ho tum…?

Boy still crying: Saab hawaldar [Police…] ko na daina mujhy, woh bohut marty hain… Main wapis dy raha hun na tumhari cheezien, kuch bhi nahin lia main ny, mujhy jany doo…

And he tried hard to free himself again when Daya in soft tone: Nahin daita tumhien kisi hawaldar ko, darna band karo pehly aur rona bhi band karo warna ird-grid waly log hum dono ko hawaldar ko dy dien gy yahan shor machany k liye…

The boy instantly stopped crying and looked around, looking scared and then turned towards Daya with: Yeh log hawaldar ko dy dien gy kya…? (Daya nodded while the kid added in fear…) Tum tou chout jao gy na tumhary paas paisy jo hain lekin woh mujhy bohut marien gy, mujhy pata hai…

Daya really felt the peak of pain in his heart hearing that from such a kid who was not looking more than seven years old, doing such a big talks and his belief on this ideology got more stronger that it's not the age that make you sensible and aware but the circumstances and experiences… A four year old kid flashed in front of his eyes, looking hell scared in a dark room of an orphan-age and made him shiver from his core again and jerking his head, he came back in present where the kid was still standing but now tears were rolling down on his cheeks in silence and he was not trying to free himself anymore… It may be he somewhere started believing on the person who was standing there while grabbing his arm or else he understood well that he could not free his arm from the person's strong grip… Daya silently got seated on his knees and softly wiped off his tears with his free hand as he was still having the fear the kid would run away if got any chance and he was not willing to give him that chance…

Daya in friendly tone: Main ny tumhien apna naam tou bataya hi nahin… Maira naam Daya hai, kaisa naam hai…?

The kid innocently: Acha hai, tumhien pata hai tumhara naam ks ny rakha…?

Daya in small smile shook his head with: Nahin, main bohut chota na tb issi liye yaad hi nahin mujhy tou…

The kid looking disappointedly with: Mujhy bhi nahin pata maira naam ks ny rakha… (Striking something, instantly looked at him with…) Tumhary bhi maa, baap nahin hain kya…?

Daya really tried hard to compose his feelings while giving him a node with: Haan aur mairi tou koe choti behen bhi nahin thi jb main tum jitna tha iss liye maira tou koe intizar bhi nahin kerta tha…

The kid looked at the Quails for few moments and again looked at Daya doubtfully with: Yeh itni bari gari kahin sy urrai hai kya, tum chour ho kya…?

Daya enjoying his innocence, replied with: Mujhy tou gari urany ka bohut shoq hai, maira bara bhai mujhy bohut dant'ta hai lekin main gari urana nahin chorta…

The kid while sitting in front of him: Tum apny bhai k baat kyun nahin sunty, chouri kerna achi baat nahin hoti hai…

Daya looked at him in amazed smile and: Tou yeh tum ny jo maira batwa uthaya… Kisi sy bina pouchy uss ki koe cheez laina achi baat hai kya…

The kid looking guilty on his act: Mujhy na pachas rupay chahiye thy, dewali aa rahi hai na tou mairi behen ny bola tha k ussy chorian laini hain aur patakhy bhi phorny hain aur pani-puri bhi khani hai, mairy paas paisy jama nahin ho rahy thy… (Looked at Daya who was hearing him silently…) Sach keh raha hun, main ny bohut koshish ki paisy jama kerny ki, nahin hoye jama… Tum ko tumhary bhai k sath main yahan daikhta hun, bohut aaty ho na yahan tum dono tou aaj tumhara batwa wahan rait py para daikh k main ny socha k tumhary batwy sy pachas rupay ly lun chupky sy phir jb mairy paas aa jaien gy tou chupky sy tumhary paisy wapis rakh dun ga… (While grabbing his Adam's apple…) Maa kasam, jhoot nahin bol raha aur tumhara batwa hi tou laga raha tha main jb tum aa gaye aur mujhy paker lia…

Daya nodded with: Main ny kaha kya k tum jhoot bol rahy ho…? (The kid shook his head… Daya added…) Tumhien apna naam pata hai…?

The kid nodded with: Haan maira naam Alok hai lekin sb chouto bulaty hain, hotel wala, yeh narial pani wala, garion ki dukan wala aur woh pholon ki dukan wala sb hi yeh bulaty hain sirf choti mujhy bhaiya bulati hai aur mujhy sb sy acha naam bhi yehi lagta hai, acha naam hai na…?

Daya nodded in small smile: Bohut zada acha naam hai, sb sy acha wala… (Alok smiled broadly while hearing him as…) Tumhari behen school jati hai kya…?

Alok shook his head with: Nahin, school tou paisy waly jaty hain na…

Daya shook his head with: Nahin tou, school tou sb jaty hain, main bhi gaya tha aur…

Alok cut him instantly while exclaiming in shock: Tum choty hoty bhi chor thy kya…?

A loud laugh came out from Daya's mouth hearing that innocent unexpected query and after few moments, replied in smile with: Mujhy na bhagwan g ny aik barey sarey ghar mein bhaij dia tha, main ny wahan perha tha… Mnn ki sach'chai sy kyun k ager wahan koe jhoot moot ka perhta hai na tou bhagwan g ussy uss ghar sy bahir nikal daity hain…

Alok silently: Tum tou anat ho na mairy jaisy tou phir paisy kahan sy liye perhny k liye, kitna paisa lagta hai perhny mein tou…

Daya softly: Uss waly ghar mein perhny k badly woh paisa nahin laity bs kabhi kabhi saza dy daity hain, kabhi sakht sardi mein bahir khara ker daity hain, kabhi andhery kamry mein band ker daity hain aur kabhi khana nahin daity… (Looking the hope vanishing from the Alok's face, Daya added silently…) Lekin pata hai Alok, iss sb sy na tum bohut strong ho jao gy, phir tumhien andhery, sardi ya bhook, kisi bhi cheez sy drr nahin lagy ga aur tum bhi perh k aik achy sy hawaldar bn jao gy jo paisy ly k kisi bhi burey aadmi ko kabhi nahin choury ga, hai na…?

Alok nodded with sparkling eyes: Tum mujhy ly k jao gy kya uss ghar mein aur mairi behen ko bhi, main uss ko akela nahin chour sakta…

Daya nodded happily with: Main tum dono ko ly k jaon ga wahan aur tum sy milny bhi aaya karon ga, tum milo gy na mujh sy…?

Alok nodded with: Haan aur tum bhi na apny bhai ki baat maan… (And while stopping looked at him keenly with…) Tum bhi uss ghar sy perhny k baad hawaldar bn gaye ho kya…?

Daya really looked at the kid with great amazement and pleasure seeing his sharp mind and intelligence and nodded with: Haan, main bhi hawaldar bn gaya hun, ab bhi tumhien hawaldar sy drr lagta hai kya…?

Alok nodded with: Haan thora thora lekin tum sy nahin, tum bohut achy ho… (Daya smiled sweetly while hearing him as…) Mujhy inn sb cheezon sy drr nahin lagta aur main puri sach'chai sy perhon ga bhi lekin choti sy bhook nahin bdrasht hoti, aur ussy sardi bhi zada lagti hai aur andheri jagah py nahin jati woh…

Daya smiled with: Tum daro nahin main bhagwan g sy kahon ga k inn dono bach'chon ki perhai k badly bhagwan g paisy ly lien, main dy dun ga paisy phir tumhien yeh sb nahin brdasht kerna parey ga…

Alok shook his head with: Nahin, main kisi sy paisy nahin laita, tum sy bhi nahin lun ga…

Daya really felt proud on the kid at the moment seeing his self-respect and replied softly with: Main tumhien hamesha k liye thori dy raha hun… (Alok looked at him in confusion plus question while Daya added…) Jb tum hawaldar bn jao gy na tou tum wapis ker daina sb paisy, theek…?

Alok worriedly: Lekin tb main tumhien dhondon ga kaisy, tum tb bhi yahan aaya karo gy kya…?

Daya smiled softly with: Pata nahin lekin tumhien mujhy nahin bl k aik aur Alok ko dhondna ho ga baita aur phir ussy bhi hawaldar banana, hmm…?

Alok confusingly: Main aik aur Alok kahan dhondon ga…?

Daya softly patted his cheek with: Bhagwan g milwa dien gy ussy tum sy jaisy tumhien mujh sy milwaya, phir hum sb achy waly hawaldar bn jaien gy aur phir koe bura aadmi paisy dy k nahin bach sakey ga, maza aaye ga na…?

Alok nodded happily with: Haan, phir tou sach mein bohut maza aaye ga aur phir koe bhi kisi hawaldar sy dary ga bhi nahin bl k unn sy pyar karien gy, jaisy mujhy tum bohut achy lagy ho, sb sy zada waly achy…

Daya smilingly pressed his cheek with: Mujhy bhi tum bohut achy lagy ho, sb sy zada waly achy… (Alok's smile broadened while Daya added…) Alok mairi aik madad karo gy baita…?

Alok nodded instantly with: Haan, kuch bhi…

Daya silently grabbed his hand with: Tum na bhagwan g sy dua kerna k mairy bhai ko jaldi sy theek ker dy, uss ki tabiyt theek nahin hai na, tum dua karo gy na tou woh jaldi sy theek ho jaye ga…

Alok innocently: Tumhari bhagwan sy larai ho gae hai kya…?

Daya smiled with: Baita dua jitney zada log kerty hain na woh otni hi jaldi asar kerti hai aur phir bach'chon ki dua tou bhagwan g wasey bhi bohut jaldi sunty hain…

Alok nodded understandably with: Phir tou na main rooz dua karon ga tumhary bhai k liye aur choti ko bhi bolon ga, woh mujh sy bhi choti hai na tou bhagwan g uss ki dua mujh sy bhi zada jaldi sunain gy…

Daya nodded lovingly with: Ab mujhy pura yakeen ho gaya hai k bhagwan g mairy bhai ko bohut jaldi theek ker dien gy… (Seeing darkness spreading around while standing…) Aao main tumhien ghar chour dun, raat ho rahi hai na, tumhari behen drr rahi ho gi…

Alok who was now standing, shook his head with: Main khud chala jaon ga aur tum bhi na yeh chori ki gari wapis ker doo, buri baat hoti hai chori kerna aur phir tum tou achy waly hawaldar ho na…

Daya smiled sweetly with: Yeh chori ki gari thori hai budh'dhu, jb tum achy waly hawaldar bn jao gy na tou tumhien bhi bhagwan g easi gari dien gy, yeh tohfa hai bhagwan g ka, (While pressing his cheek, smilingly…) samjhy…?

Alok nodded with sparkling eyes: Daikhna main acha wala hawaldar bn jaon ga aur jb bhagwan g mujhy yeh tohfa dien gy na tou main tumhien bhi dikhany aaon ga, tum daikho gy na…?

Daya nodded amusingly with: Lekin tum mujhy dhondo gy kaisy…?

Alok innocently: Bbhagwan g sy dua ker k, iss waqt tou main bach'cha hun na tou bohut sari dua ker lun ga phir jb main hawaldar bn jaon ga tou bhagwan g mujhy tum sy milwa dien gy, nahin tou main bhi Alok ko kahon gam airy liye dua karey phir tou tum ko dhond lun ga main, hai na…?

Daya who was hearing him with great sooth and pleasure, nodded him lovingly with: Hmm zaror dhond lo gy aur main tumhara intizar bhi karon ga lekin abhi chalo tumhari behen akeli hai na…

Alok nodded and Daya made him sit on passenger seat and after tiding the seat-belt, he moved and after getting seated on driving seat, drove off from there when…

Alok silently forwarded his palm in front of him with: Yeh tumhary paisy…

Daya closed his fist with: Rakh lo yeh tum aur yeh wapis kerny ki zarort nahin hai, yeh dewali ka tohfa hai, tumhari behen k liye… (Feeling his hesitation, added silently…) Aur ager tum ny yeh nahin liye tou main samjh jaon ga k tum mujh sys b sy zada wala pyar nahin kerty…

Alok instantly moved his fist back and a silent smile crept on Daya's lips and then Alok started telling Daya about his life's routine, different incidents where soon Daya parked the Quails and started walking with Alok, as because of too narrow street Quails could not enter inside… After reaching in front of the place, the two were living Daya forwarded a hundered rupee note towards Alok… Alok after glancing over the currency note looked at him questionably…

Daya softly: Yeh tumhara dewali ka tohfa hai, tum barey ho na iss liye tumhara tohfa bhi bara…

Alok silently gazed him for few moments and then looked at the currency note and again looked at Daya, looking in dilemma as he hadn't even touched the note…

Alok nervously: Ager main yeh nahin lun ga tou tum ghussa ho jao gy kya…?

Daya shook his head with: Nahin lekin wajah zaror pouchon ga, tum batao gy kya…?

Alok nodded with: Main itny sarey paison ka koe tohfa nahin dy sakta na tumhien tou main yeh bhi nahin ly sakty…

Daya with great pleasure and love hugged the kid tightly with: Shabash baita, khush raho hamesha…

Alok who was still in shock because of that hug as no one ever hugged him so it was really something extremely beyond from his imaginations that a well dressed person that too a hawaldar could ever hug him and in that shock, he could not get what Daya said, may be when he will find an other Alok, he would be well awared of those words… :)

After few moments, Daya released him from the hug and softly patted his cheek with: Ander jao ab, hmm…

Alok coming out from his shock: Ab tum yeh kapry phaink daina yaad sy, yeh gandy ho gaye hain…

Daya calmly: Kyun, kya ganda laga hai inhien…?

Alok silently: Main, tum ny mujhy galy lagaya hai na, tumhary kapry gandy ho gaye hain ab…

Daya taking deep breath, grabbed him from his shoulders and while looking in his eyes: Alok aik baat hamesha yaad rakhna baita, koe bhi insan ganda nahin hota kyun k sb ko bhagwan g ny aik hi tarhan sy banaya hai, bs kisi ko uss ka tohfa mil gaya ha aur kisi ka tohfa uss ka intizar ker raha hai jaisy mujhy tohfa mil gaya hai aur tumhara tohfa tumhara intizar ker raha hai, samjhy…

Alok nodded happily with: Haan aur phir main bhi na bhagwan g sy maira tohfa ly lun ga aur phir tumhien dhond k tumhien dikhany aaon ga…

Daya nodded with: Main kal aaon ga tumhary paas shaam ko, tum dono ko lainy, theek hai…?

Alok nodded with: Theek hai, main intizar karon ga…

Daya nodded smilingly and gave a soft kiss on his cheek with: Main bhi…

And he left from there leaving Alok totally shocked on his place who was looking at Daya's back in complete disbelief while placing his hand on his cheek…

**Present…**

Daya smilingly: Boss uss ka admission ho gaya wahan aur Aasha ka bhi… (Looked at Abhijeet smilingly with…) Aasha, Alok ki choti behen ka naam hai, acha naam hai na…?

Abhijeet who was looking at him in smile with moist eyes, just pulled him in tight hug with: I am so proud of you Daya aur bhagwan sy dua hai k Alok aik aur Daya bn k nikly… (While separating, cupped his face with…) Tu ny sach kaha Daya, bhagwan sb ko tohfa daita hai, mujhy bhi dia hai mairy Daya ki shakl mein…

Daya smiled sweetly with: Aur mujhy maira Abhi ki shakl mein…

Abhijeet in smile: Tujhy tou Quails di hai na…

Daya winked him with: Boss woh tou hawaldar ko di hai na…

Abhijeet laughed lightly with: Chal uth bohut dair ho gae hai… (While stopping him from his hand…) Haan haan chal rahy hai kal ussi orphan-age aur dewali sb bach'chon k sath hi manain gy, khush…?

Daya nodded happily while standing and DUO left towards their home in casual talks having so much sooth, pleasure and peace in their hearts and minds and while making so many plans for the tommorrow's day…

**MILLIONS OF TREES IN THE WORLD ARE ACCIDENTLY PLANTED BY SQUIRRELS,**

**WHO BURY NUTS AND THEN FORGET WHERE THEY HID THEM…**

**DO GOOD AND FORGET, **

**IT WILL GROW…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN…**

Take good care of yourselves and your love ones… :)


End file.
